


Foile à deux

by Lough_Ness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lough_Ness/pseuds/Lough_Ness
Summary: 'Madness for Two'A shared delusion between two or more people with close emotional ties.----------------------------------------They weren't okay. They had never been okay.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Foile à deux

Perhaps he should've listened just a little closer to Techno's declarations of anarchy, thought a little deeper into it, but Wilbur said they could trust Techno, could trust  _ family _ .

(Should've known better than to ignore the hum ringing in his ears whenever they spoke, pitting it up to the echo that came with living in a ravine, to the remnants of the TNT exploding in his ears)

Tommy was an idiot to trust him, to trust both of them, to trust in the family Wilbur always preached about, that Phil always joked about, ruffling hair with a fond look and an infectious laugh. That Techno tolerated with a roll of his eyes and a smirk, with a promise of safety and protection.

Tommy was naïve.

(His mind was quiet when they were around, maybe he should've taken it as a sign to run, instead basking in the novelty of quiet that wouldn't last for long anyway)

Yet it still hurt, the betrayal. Techno was smart, and Wilbur had never lied to him, surely-  _ surely _ \- he knew about Wilbur wanting to rebuild L'manburg- government and all. 

_ Tommy _ had never been anything but vocal about his desire to reclaim L'manburg, the land he saw rise from nothing, the one he fought and died for- even before it was more than a concept, a paradise- again and again and again and-

And what 

What was the point?

Tommy loved L'manburg, but at what cost?

He was never it's hero, it's saviour, whatever it was Techno shouted at him before spawning two withers in it's heart.

All Tommy ever was was it's dutiful soldier, marching into battle to defend their walls, their boundaries.

All Tommy ever really knew was war, even in the years before Phil and Techno and Wilbur  ~~ (family) ~~ , of Business Bay and Innit Inc. with each day a fight to survive, in both the real and business worlds, fighting for the respect of his peers, for the right to his land, for infamy and a better life.

  
  


Tommy  ~~ was ~~ is a fool.

He grew complacent in his ignorance, trusting others to call the big shots, trusting that they were right and would be reasonable when challenged.

  
  


He had trusted his family.

Didn't Phil say he'd always be there? Always love him?

Didn't Wilbur say he'd never hurt him? Never give Tommy cause to doubt that?

(Didn't Techno say he'd get him outta trouble if he really fucked up?)

Did they?

\---------------

Tommy dangled his legs over the side of the bridge in the nether

The buzz was back

The one that fades in and out, like an old time-y radio on an empty frequency

It was back

The few words that make it through the buzz give Tommy the impression that it was arguing with itself

It hurt, all the noise.

Tommy felt like he was going insane.

They were so loud

~~ Don't ~~ Jump!

He wonders if this is what Phil hears when he laughs in a silent room, shaking his head fondly to non-existent shenanigans.

If this is what Techno meant when he talked about Chat, egging him on, spurring his bloodlust.

If they were as deafening as the music in Wilbur's head, as overwhelming.

If he felt the same ache and emptiness when they were gone.

The silence was always worse.

The buzz reaches an all time high, peaking in Tommy's head, like standing next to a screeching amp, knobs turned all the way up to max.

He grips his head in agony, tipping forward

  
  
  
  
  


He slips

  
  
  
  
  


It fades back down to a faint hum

  
  
  


Now the noise of the stagnant air of the nether rushing past fills his head

  
  
  


As the searing warmth of lava hits his back he wonders if Phil would be proud of him.

_ It feels like home _

  
  


**_TommyInnit tried to swim in lava_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't, and has never been, a something that's meant to be an accurate depiction of SDD (Shared Delusional Disorder).
> 
> I have a good couple short paragraphs of notes on what I wanted this to be that if people want I can add as some background on my thought process while writing this. If someone wants to read it I can add is as another work in a series.
> 
> My Tumble is @lough-ness  
> I have an hp!au you can check out if you want


End file.
